A Fairy for You
by Peri SakuraCantik
Summary: Sakura sangat menyukai Gaara, namun Gaara yang sebenarnya telah memiliki kekasih hati tidak menanggapi perasaan Sakura. Dan sahabatnya Sasuke pun mulai memanfaatkan keadaan dengan mendekati Sakura. Disaat ia ingin menjatuhkan gadis itu, tiba-tiba musuh sebenarnya datang. Siapa pemuda yang merupakan musuh terkuat Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairy for You**

Disclaimer : berhubung Masashi gak mau melimpahkan hak ciptanya untuk namaku, sampai sekarang disclaimer di FFN selalu namanya, Masashi K T-T huhuuhu (*digorok)

Pairing : akan ditentukan setelah chap berikutnya

Rated : T (akan berubah M sesuai chap selanjutnya)

Genre : Romance, friendship, drama, humor (kok campur aduk gini, ya?)

**Chapter 1**

**"****Kekuasaan Sepihak"**

Seorang pemuda terlihat berjalan sempoyongan sambil mengucek matanya yang sayu menuju pintu utama rumah mewahnya itu, ia beberapa kali menutup mulutnya untuk menutupi gerakan mulutnya yang terbuka karena masih mengantuk. Entah mahluk apa yang rajin mengetuk kemudian berteriak dengan suara yang mencapai 1700 hZ yang dipastikan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan mendengung tiada henti. Putra tertua kedua itu sudah tau siapa yang ada didepan pintu, mengingat mati suara nan agung bin cempreng yang selalu menghantui keluarganya 2 bulan yang lalu.

Gadis yang 1 tahun lebih muda dengan adik lelakinya adalah tetangga baru yang sangat merepotkan, namun entah kenapa ia tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang sangat stress bahkan nyaris ingin mengakhiri hidup karena gangguan-gangguan halus dari gadis cerewet itu.

"Yo, Saku-chan, tumben kau bertamu lebih siang dari yang kemarin?", tanya Kankuro sambil melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu yang menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi. Gadis berwajah baby itu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan kotak bekal berwarna merah dan bertuliskan huruf 'Ai'.

"Bekal cinta berbumbu kasih sayang dari Sakura Haruno untuk Gaara Sabaku", teriak Sakura dengan senyum percaya diri. Kankuro hanya mengangguk saja dan sudah membayangkan karya mengerikan apalagi yang dibuat tetangganya ini. Ia mengaku Sakura sangat pandai memasak, namun Gaara selalu shok melihat isi makanan yang dibuat chara dirinya. Selain tidak tega untuk dimakan, bagi Gaara itu sangat menjijikkan. Apalagi terakhir chara yang dibuat Sakura adalah bentuk chibi dia dan Sakura sedang berciuman. Hal itu sukses membuat Gaara mogok makan selama seminggu penuh.

"Ne, Saku-chan, kurasa kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuat bekal untuk Gaara, Gaara menginap di rumah Naruto"

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah murung karena lagi-lagi Gaara melarikan diri darinya. Seperti si Sabaku merah itu sangat hapal jadwal-jadwal akan terjadi penampakan Sakura, sehingga ia lebih dulu menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Ya, sudah, aku akan memberinya di sekolah. Terimakasih atas informasinya dan maaf mengganggu, Kankuro-ni!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan pergi menjauh. Kankuro hanya berteriak hati-hati dan kembali menutup pintu rumah, kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Ia masih ada 5 jam istrirahat, mengingat jadwal kuliahnya siang ini.

0-0

Sakura berjalan dengan memamerkan wajah cerianya sambil menenteng kotak bekal kebanggaannya. Ia sedang mencari-cari keberadaan sang pangeran Ai nya yang hilang. Tidak memperdulikan situasi ramai karena sang pangeran lain akan datang dan sebagai gadis pintar ia kenal dengan pangeran lain itu. Kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha, yang sama populernya dengan Gaara, tapi Sakura memang tidak ingin memuja sang Uchiha yang terlihat dari luar saja sangat susah dijinakkan. Maka dari itulah Sakura lebih memuja tetangga tampannya itu.

"Si Senpai berdarah dingin itu sudah muncul, lalu dimana Gaara, ya?", Tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke mulai berjalan dikoridor yang dipinggirannya terdapat banyak fans fanatic garis keras. Sakura heran dengan semua keadaan ini, mereka yang memang buta atau hanya mata Sakura yang dianugrahkan bisa melihat sosok ghaib sejenis roh jahat yang mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Lihat saja matanya, aku yakin di dalam otaknya itu bersarang jiwa psikopat. Auranya suram sekali", kata Sakura bergidik ngeri dan… shit. Sakura langsung buang muka karena ekspresi mengejeknya tertangkap basah oleh tatapan membius sang Uchiha.

"Firasatku memang tidak salah, kan, orang itu benar-benar menakutkan" kata Sakura berteriak dalam hati dan buru-buru melarikan diri sebelum Sasuke mencari tau jati dirinya. Tapi, Sasuke sudah mengingat mati ciri-ciri Sakura yang memang sangat mencolok itu, karena warna rambut dan matanya yang sangat unik.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyeringai. "Apa dia yang bernama Sakura, Gaara?"

0-0

"Ya ampun, Gaara, bisa-bisanya kau tidak bersyukur disukai gadis semanis Sakura-chan. Liat saja wajahnya yang lucu dan rambutnya yang manis", teriak pemuda berambut durian itu di depan Gaara yang sudah memasang ekspresi dongkol.

"Kau tidak mengerti, sialan. Tipemu dan tipeku itu berbeda. Aku lebih suka yang berwajah keibuan seperti Matsuri. Dan Sasuke lebih suka yang sexy seperti Karin. Kemudian kau lebih suka yang aneh seperti Sakura"

"Tapi aku lebih suka yang aman seperti Sakura daripada gadis yang kalian sukai. Jelas-jelas Karin itu ratu tukang bully, kok si Teme bisa suka. Hh, jiwa-jiwa psikopat memang seperti itu, saling menyukai"

"Kalau kau mau, tembak saja anak itu", kata Gaara enteng sambil mengemut permen lolipopnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah memiliki pacar. Lagipula, aku tidak playboy sepertimu dan tidak homo seperti Sasuke"

BLETAK!

"Itai!", teriak Naruto memegang kepalanya yang baru saja disentuh indah oleh siku seseorang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan homo, dobe?", Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sangarnya. Naruto hanya meringis sambil memamerkan simbol peace di kedua jarinya.

"Oi, teme, kapan kau datang? Tumben kau tidak berwajah seburuk yang biasanya? Apa fansmu mulai mengundurkan diri?", Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang istimewa", kata Sasuke sambil melirik Gaara. Gaara hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya (emang Gaara punya alis?) tanda tak mengerti.

"Oh, aku mengerti", kata Gaara dengan senyuman misterius membuat Naruto cengo melihat keduanya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Bolehkan aku bermain dengannya untuk menutupi semua ini?", Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan headphone biru kesayangannya.

"Ya, ambil saja. Bukankah kau saja yang belum pernah berkorban. Dia tidak begitu merepotkan dan sepertinya terlihat mudah dimanfaatkan"

"Kalian seperti orang homo yang menutupi rahasia?" kata Naruto bergidik ngeri. Gaara dan Sasuke dengan garangnya menatap tajam sahabatnya yang selalu mengatai mereka dengan hal-hal yang berbau tabuh untuk cowok normal.

"kalian mau memanfaatkan apa, sih? Oi, Gaara. Jangan menghasut si Teme jadi playboy sepertimu. Hah, kalian itu memang sialan. Aku memang terlihat berandalan tapi tidak sebrengsek kalian yang berwajah sok bijak", kata Naruto.

Keheningan pun terjadi karena mereka melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati lagu Akon kesukaannya, Gaara membaca buku filosofi sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan game Resident Evil di laptopnya. 15 menit mereka menikmati keheningan itu, tiba-tiba saja…

"Pangeraaaaannn Ai…! Bidadarimu dataaaaanngggg…!"

Karena teriakan mengejutkan itu, Sasuke jatuh dari kursi dengan gaya yang tidak berkesan, buku setebal 2 cm itu nyaris terbelah dua ditangan Gaara dan sepanjang sejarah permainan Naruto melawan Saddler akhirnya berakhir mission failed gara-gara kaget mendengar suara cempreng Sakura.

Sasuke meringis memegang punggungnya yang sukses menghantam lantai keras pagi ini. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan tenaga yang ia punya.

"Pangeran Ai, aku membawakan bekal makan siang…untuk…." Sakura memperlambat intonasi dan jalannya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat menakutkan. Ia tidak sadar atau bisa dibilang ia lupa kalau Gaara memang satu kelas dengan Sasuke, jadi tidak heran Sasuke juga ada disana.

Berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sakura melangkah mendekati Gaara dengan hati-hati agar tidak dimangsa oleh Sasuke karena membuatnya terjungkal dengan gaya aneh. Untung saja saat itu hanya mereka berempat yang melihat fenomena memalukan itu. Gaara hanya mendesah pasrah mengetahui Sakura nekad masuk ke kelasnya hanya untuk memberikan makanan yang menurutnya sangat meracuni kejiwaannya. Ya, dia bisa gila jika memakan apapun yang dimasak Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, lain kali kau melembutkan salammu itu", kata Naruto dengan wajah frustasi. Karena ia harus mengulang lagi permainannya yang kandas. Sakura hanya cengengesan kemudian langsung diam mengetahui Sasuke masih menatapnya garang._ 'Kami-sama, orang ini menakutkan'_ teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Bekal ini untuk siapa?", Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja untuk Gaara, memangnya aku akan memasak untuk siapa lagi selain dia?", jawab Sakura.

"Kalau aku yang mau bagaimana?", kata Sasuke enteng dan langsung merampas kotak bekal itu dari tangan Sakura. Sakura nyaris menangis karena ia juga tidak memiliki keberanian untuk protes.

"Ta..tapi, senpai, itu.."

"Aku memaksa. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?", Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin. Sakura meneguk liurnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia baru menyadari sekarang kalau rival terkuatnya ada di depan mata.

"Kalau kau mau protes silahkan saja, aku tidak akan memukul anak perempuan. Senpaimu ini bukan banci"

"Senpai, aku bisa membuatkan bekal untukmu besok. Tapi jangan ambil bekal yang kubuat untuk Gaara" kata Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah, besok kau janji akan membuatkannya untukku. Janji?"

Sakura mengangguk, tapi Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan membuang kotak bekal itu tepat di depan Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut dan ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut mencuat orang menyebalkan di depannya ini.

"Ini terjatuh karena tanganku licin, tapi kau sudah berjanji bukan. Sepertinya Gaara tidak keberatan makanan menjijikkan buatanmu ini terjatuh"

Sakura menatap Gaara yang daridulu memang terlihat acuh tak acuh, sedangkan Naruto memang tidak tau kejadian itu karena ia memasang earphone dan fokus dengan permainannya.

"Terimakasih tidak memakannya, tuan", kata Sakura dengan nada jengkel kemudian berjongkok untuk membersihkan kekotoran yang dibuat Sasuke. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan Sakura yang bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan Sasuke. Dengan lempengnya Sakura memungutnya dan berdiri sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar Senpai yang mengagumkan dan berbahaya"

Tanpa ketakutan, Sakura langsung melempar nasi beserta kotaknya ke wajah Sasuke. Hal itu spontan membuat kedua orang yang tidak memperdulikan langsung memandang histeris kejadian ekstrim itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak percaya adik kelasnya akan seberani ini padanya. Wajah tampannya penuh dengan nasi dan saos mengerikan lainnya bahkan jidatnya memar karena hantaman kotak bekal itu.

"Sa..sakura-chan, hentikan. Ayo ikut denganku", Naruto langsung menyeret Sakura menjauhi Sasuke yang sudah tidak terkendali emosinya kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Gaara. Sakura sempat memamerkan senyuman iblisnya kepada Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke terengah-engah menahan emosinya.

0-0

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Sasuke belum sempat melukaimu, kan? Katakana mana yang dipukul? Ada yang sakit?", Tanya Naruto panik sambil mengamati Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Sakitnya dihati, senpai", kata Sakura jengkel dan masih menyimpan dendam kepada senpai brengsek itu. Naruto sibuk membersihkan beberapa nasi yang menempel indah dirambut Sakura.

"Sakura, kau jangan meladeni Sasuke. Sasuke kalau marah dia tidak memandang perempuan atau laki-laki. Kau bisa hancur ditangan Sasuke", kata Naruto mengingatkan. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan amarahnya karena perlakuan Sasuke yang sudah keterlaluan. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan roknya yang sedikit basah.

"Senpai, aku mau ke toilet", kata Sakura.

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah", Sakura memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke arah toilet. Sekedar merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan karena ulah Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga sakit hati karena Gaara tidak membelanya dan malah Naruto yang menyelamatkannya.

"Padahal kau itu laki-laki, tapi entah kenapa kau begitu mengancam bagiku, Uchiha sialan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku bukan orang special untuk Gaara dan tidak ada gunanya jika kau ingin memanfaatkanku"

0-0

"Damn!", Sasuke memukul wastafel dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin yang menampakkan ia sangat berantakan dan menyimpan amarah berlebih gara-gara gadis itu. Tetesan air jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah. Ia membuka jas sekolahnya dengan kasar dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Sakura Haruno, akan ku buat kau hancur perlahan-lahan. Batinmu bahkan fisikmu akan menderita, karena kau sudah menantangku untuk melakukannya ini padamu. Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut meminta maaf padaku"

0-0

"Kau pastikan alamat Sasuke tetap aman. Jangan sampai orang itu menemukannya lagi, aku yakin dia itu akan muncul lagi untuk menghancurkan Sasuke. Perihal pacar, katakan saja gadis itu Tenten, karena Tenten sudah terlatih kuat, Sasuke juga sudah ke beritau akan hal ini. Kirimkan 10 penjaga lagi untuk Tenten. Lakukan yang terbaik"

Pemuda berwajah dingin itu menutup pembicaraannya melalui telpon. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk dan sesekali mengusap wajahnya yang tampak was-was. Sampai kapan ia harus hidup dengan terror yang menghantuinya dan adik kesayangannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke menderita untuk ke tiga kalinya, mengingat bahaya yang dibawa orang itu.

Kring!

"Ya, Sasuke, ada apa?", Tanya Itachi mengangkat telepon dari adik kandungnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa itu Sakura?"

+TBC+

_Sebenarnya ane masih merahasiakan pairing, krn kalau sudah tertera pairing, situ pasti gak penasaran si Saku sama siapa. Bisa saja si Saku dengan Gaara, Sasuke atau Naruto… atau malah sama si tokoh pengacau yang belum muncul. _

_Pairingnya akan muncul di chap 2 yang terakhir, itupun para reader memang akan peka si Saku sama siapa. Itu bagi yg peka aja. Hihihihiiihi._

_Thaks sudah singgah di dunia fanfic ane. :*_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fairy for You**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto aliaaass…. *digantung

Pairing : SasuSaku (belum permanent hihhiihi)

Rated : T (akan berubah M sesuai chap selanjutnya)

Genre : Romance, friendship, drama, humor (kok campur aduk gini, ya?)

**Chapter 2**

**"****Peri yang Terjatuh"**

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya yang gontai ke halaman luas rumahnya, dengan situasi perut yang tidak enak, ia masih menguatkan diri untuk sampai dengan selamat ke kamarnya. Tapi, ia tiba-tiba mendesah frustasi melihat sepatu pink tergeletak indah di teras rumahnya, ia tau itu bukan sepatu Kakak sulungnya yang notabene menyukai warna kuning, bukan pink. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan rumahnya yang mendadak menyeramkan, ia nekad membuka pintu rumahnya dan tentu saja disambut panas oleh anak tunggal Haruno itu. Entah bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan anak gadis seagresif dan seekstrim Sakura.

"Pangeran Ai..! kau lama sekali, aku menunggumu daritadi", teriak Sakura menyambut suka cita pujaan hatinya.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku, salahmu sendiri", kata Gaara cuek menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Gaara memang terbiasa mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu kemudian ke kamar mengganti pakaian.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak bergentayangan di dapurku, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku datang kesini ingin mencari sebuah informasi penting, demi keselamatanku"

'_Tumben'_

Gaara duduk tenang dihadapan Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Sasuke itu….. orang yang seperti apa?", Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Sasuke? Kau beralih menyukainya? Syukurlah"

"Bukan! Ini serius!"

"Sasuke itu orang yang sangat berbahaya sebagai musuh, antara kau mati pelan-pelan ditangannya atau nekad bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan keiblisannya. Kau mengerti, Haruno?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengar pendeskripsian mengerikan dari Gaara. Wajah Sasuke memang jelas terlihat seperti hantu, tapi Sakura tidak menyangka akan semenakutkan itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berteman dengannya?", Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karena aku sama iblisnya dengannya"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah tak berdosa, Gaara beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang histeris mendengar penuturannya. Tapi, bukan Sakura namanya untuk tidak menyerah mendapatkan perhatian Gaara yang sudah terlanjur menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Gaara, kalau sudah lulus sekolah kau maukan menikah denganku!", teriak Sakura dari luar. Gaara hanya melirik ngeri ke arah pintu kamarnya. Gaara membuka lemari bajunya dan mengambil kaos berwarna merah bata, kemudian matanya tertuju ke bingkai foto yang ia simpan dibalik lipatan baju tersebut. Dengan perlahahan ia mengambil bingkai foto itu, kemudian ia tersenyum hangat melihat foto tersebut. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, cinta yang tak semestinya orang lain mengetahuinya.

0-0

Sakura berjalan lesu disepanjang koridor sekolahnya, ia frustasi karena ia gagal mengajak Gaara kencan kemarin. Walaupun setiap hari memang ada penolakan, tapi Sakura tidak selemes ini, sepertinya ada rasa sakit yang berbeda. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu dengan gontai meminggirkan posisi berjalannya guna menghindari tabrakan maut dari fans-fans Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak mendengar teriakan maut dari gadis-gadis yang memuja pangeran kegelapan itu dan Sakura memang tidak berminat mengusik sang iblis. Lebih tepatnya, jangan sampai ia tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke apalagi dalam keadaan lemah lunglai tak berjiwa.

"Kenapa aku menyukai orang berhati batu, memang apa bagusnya dia?" Sakura mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan tidak sadar orang didepannya yang tersenyum menyeringai.

"Selamat pagi" kata Sasuke.

"Ya, pagi", jawab Sakura yang masih tidak sadar ia menjawab salam pagi dari Sasuke. Ia baru sadar ketika mendengar jeritan histeris para fans Sasuke karena baru kali itu Sasuke mengucapkan salam kepada seorang gadis.

"Hie, kau ini bikin kaget", kata Sakura spontan memundurkan tubuhnya karena kaget. "Ah, sepertinya aku lupa buang air besar pagi ini", kata Sakura yang perlahan memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan segera ingin berlari selaju mungkin, tapi Sasuke lebih dulu menarik tas ransel merah Sakura.

"Toilet bukan ke arah sana", kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa, sih, Senpai. Kali ini aku tidak mengganggumu, kemarin aku hanya terbawa suasana", teriak Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sesuai janjimu, mana bekalku"

Sakura terdiam. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan janji kemarin karena tidak menganggap serius perkataan Sasuke. Sakura kemudian berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Kalau tidak ada atau kau lupa, aku akan memperkosamu disini"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan spontan menutup area dadanya. "Apa maksudmu, perihal bekal kau mau melakukan pelecehan? Dasar otak psikopat yang mesum" kata Sakura sinis. Tapi, mengingat kenekatan sang Uchiha, Sakura sudah siap-siap menyiapkan jurus-jurus karatenya. Biarpun mungil begini, Sakura juga terlatih dan selalu menang juara Karate tingkat Internasional.

"Ciuman pagi bisa juga jadi menu pembuka", Sasuke mulai mencengkram lengan Sakura, namun Sakura tetap bersikap tenang karena ia bisa melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dengan sekali tonjokan mematikan. Namun, ketika ia sudah ancang-ancang dan menargetkan hidung mancung Sasuke adalah sasaran empuknya, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan berada ditengah-tengah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Teme! Kau jangan melakukan hal yang tidak baik di sekolah! Sebagai ketua osis, aku tidak akan membelamu walaupun kau sahabatku. Kau dapat peringatan keras dariku"

Sasuke melirik Naruto tidak suka, karena ia juga harus professional mengingat pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah ketua osis di sekolahnya. Sedangkan Sakura..

"Senpai, kau itu ketua osis?", Tanya Sakura dengan lugunya yang membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak mengenali ketua osis sendiri, atau Naruto memang kurang popular sebagai ketua osis? Naruto pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Gyaaa, Senpai.. sepertinya lenganku patah tulang", Sakura langsung tersungkur jatuh memegang lengannya dan spontan membuat Naruto panik. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap horror kearah Sakura yang jelas-jelas berakting.

"A..apa, le..lenganmu sakit? Sasukeeee… kau sekuat apa memegangnya!", teriak Naruto penuh amarah. Sasuke jelas saja membela diri karena ia memang tidak sekuat itu dan mana mungkin lengannya patah semudah itu.

"Jangan semudah itu percaya padanya, dia itu berada di club teater di sekolah ini", kata Sasuke membela diri.

"Darimana kau tau?", Tanya Sakura dan tersadar ia harus melanjutkan sandiwaranya, ia lalu menangis sekencang-kencangnya agar mengundang perhatian murid lainnya. Dan berharap Gaara juga muncul kemudian membelanya.

"Aktingnya memang mempesona", dengus Sasuke jengkel karena dipermainkan oleh adik kelasnya sendiri. Tapi, ia masih bisa tersenyum iblis karena sesuatu akan menyambut gadis itu. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

0-0

**SAKURA POV**

Entah kenapa si bungsu Uchiha itu semakin hari semakin menakutkan saja, aku yakin dia bisa membunuh dan menghancurkan hidupku secara perlahan-lahan. Buktinya, dia sudah mulai menggodaku dengan kejam. Dan juga kenapa Gaara dan Naruto mau berteman dengan iblis menakutkan itu, dia kira aku tidak tau masalah keluarganya yang pernah… errr begitulah. Makanya aku merupakan antifans Sasuke. Dia itu terlahir dari keluarga yang berbahaya dan bisa menjadi ancaman besar bagi Sakura.

"Senpai, kau bersahabat dengan Sasuke kan? Berarti kau mengetahui semua tentangnya", tanyaku hati-hati kepada ketua osis ini. Naruto mengangguk saja sambil mengobati lenganku yang luka. Ya, luka. Ini merupakan tindakan kecil Sasuke yang ternyata diam-diam menggoreskan sebuah silet ke lenganku, karena sebelumnya aku hanya berakting saja dan dia… benar-benar melukaiku. Hh, ini salahku karena sudah mencampuri urusannya. Ng, tunggu, aku kan dari awal tidak mau mengusiknya, hanya saja ini berawal dari kotak bekal itu.

"Sasuke itu hidup di keluarga yang memiliki prinsip kuat, semua yang dilakukan Sasuke harus sesuai jadwal yang ditulis oleh Kakaknya. Bahkan pacar juga. Tapi, itu hanya untuk umpan saja"

"umpan?", tanyaku bingung.

"Mereka sedang mengincar seseorang"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, ternyata Uchiha itu memang keluarga kaya yang bingung harus membuang uangnya dengan cara apa. Kenapa mereka hoby sekali mencari permasalahan? Padahal Sakura iklas membantu mengurangi kekayaan mereka dengan senang hati.

"Sakura, kau sudah tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke", kata Naruto dengan nada pasrah. Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya yang sepertinya tidak bercanda.

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Walaupun kau pindah sekolah pun, dia akan tetap mengincarmu, sebaiknya kau turuti apa saja yang ia mau, demi keselamatanmu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang dipenuhi dengan misteri. Sebenarnya Sasuke itu orang yang seperti apa? Kenapa Sasuke akan mengincarnya, jelas saja untuk saat ini yang bersikap keterlaluan adalah dia dan Sakura hanyalah korban? Sakura tidak ingin terlibat jauh apalagi jika sampai memasuki dunia kelamnya, dunia yang tidak bisa dimengerti selain Uchiha itu sendiri.

0-0

**END POV**

"Sasuke, tunggu!", Gaara menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke dengan kasar. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena mengejar pemuda bermata onyx ini.

"Kau kenapa?", Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ku mohon jangan libatkan Sakura ke dalam masalahmu. Biarpun menyebalkan, dia itu tetanggaku juga"

"Bukannya kau setuju saja kemarin, kenapa kau berubah pikiran? Kau mulai menyukainya?", Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Bukan, tapi jangan libatkan dia terlalu jauh, bukannya kau hanya bermain sebentar dengannya. Itu sangat berbahaya, Sasuke"

"Aku sudah terlanjur membencinya, apa salahnya aku mulai mengiringnya masuk ke dalam masalahku?"

Gaara hanya menahan nafas, ucapan Sasuke tidak mungkin main-main dan ia akan melakukan itu secepat yang ia bisa. Gaara meremas rambut merahnya frustasi, ia tidak menyangka akan membawa masalah ini kepada Sakura yang seharusnya tidak boleh masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi, ia juga sadar tidak mungkin bisa mengubah pikiran keras kepala anak bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Sasuke, dia itu anak satu-satunya dan harta yang paling berharga bagi ayahnya. Ibunya terbunuh dan jangan ambil Sakura dari ayahnya. Ku mohon"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, yang ia harapkan adalah kata permohonan dari Sakura, bukannya dari Gaara. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membuat seseorang kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga", kata Sasuke dengan senyum sinisnya. Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, mengatur nafas kecewa dan kekesalannya. Ia merasa dia adalah pemuda terjahat sekarang, membiarkan gadis yang tidak tau apa-apa itu terjebak oleh si iblis muda itu.

"Gaara…"

0-0

"Sakura, kau ini sebaiknya pulang saja, Gaara sudah pulang dengan Sasuke. Haahhh kenapa kau ini tidak menyerah juga, sih. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan hati si playboy merah itu", kata Naruto frustasi dan berjalan mengiringi langkah Sakura.

"loh, Senpai jangan mengikutiku. Aku kan tidak minta ditemani olehmu", kata Sakura dengan mata yang mencari-cari sosok pangeran Ai nya itu.

"Mana bisa aku pulang tenang kalau masih ada adik perempuanku bekeliaran di sekolah yang sudah kosong. Ayolah, Saku… kau pulang saja", bujuk Naruto dengan nada-nada mellow agar adik kelasnya ini menyerah mencari Gaara.

"Senpai ini sangat bertanggung jawab sekali, ya? Tapi,15 menit aku tidak menemukannya, aku langsung pulang kok, Senpai"

"Baiklah, aku hitung 15 menit", kata Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa gadis sepintar dirimu menyukai Gaara yang notabenenya memiliki banyak pacar?"

"iya, aku juga sering melihatnya membawa gadis berbeda-beda setiap kali berkencan", kata Sakura dengan wajah polos.

"Hah! Kau menampakkan wajah seperti itu ketika melihatnya menggandeng gadis lain? Memangnya kau tidak cemburu?!"

"Tidak! Ku rasa Gaara sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis itu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang disukainya, dia pikir aku tidak tau. Kau sebagai sahabatnya saja pasti akan kecewa mengetahui rahasia yang disembunyikannya selama ini"

Naruto menatap Sakura, tidak biasanya wajah kekanakan Sakura mendadak lebih dingin daripada Sasuke. Memang Gaara menyembunyikan apa? Sudah 5 tahun ia bersahabat dengan Gaara, memang apa yang Naruto belum ketahui tentang Gaara, bahkan Naruto sudah hapal dengan 10 besar pacar-pacar Gaara.

Duk!

"Akh, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti, Sakura? Eh, ada yang sakit ti…", kata Naruto mendadak terhenti memandang sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak berhenti melotot. Bahkan hatinya ikut perih, tangannya gemetar dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipisnya. Nafas Naruto tertahan, tidak menyangka dengan pemandangan menyakitkan di depannya. Ini pengkhianatan antara sahabat yang sangat pahit dalam hidupnya, ia tidak menyangka bahkan ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tiang untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini hanya mimpi, mimpi buruk yang pernah ada.

"Jadi, ini yang Gaara sembunyikan?", kata Naruto pelan dengan nada gemetar. Air liurnya terasa pahit dan kepalanya nyaris pecah. Matanya terasa panas dan ingin menendang tokoh-tokoh menyeramkan di depannya itu. Lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu itu membuat Naruto ingin cepat-cepat menghajar mereka, namun ia langsung tersadar dengan adik kelasnya yang juga melihat tontonan tidak senonoh itu.

"Hyaak, Sakura-chan, jangan dilihat!", kata Naruto pelan dan langsung menutup mata Sakura, kemudian menariknya untuk bersembunyi dibalik tiang.

"Sa..sakura, kau baik-baik saja?", Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipi Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, seharusnya ia menuruti saja ucapan senpainya ini dan tidak melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan hati.

"Senpai, tanganmu dingin. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku"

Naruto terdiam, dia saja masih shok dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tapi, ia merasa keadaan Sakura lebih kecewa daripada dirinya. Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya sekedar menenangkan gadis manis yang sedang menahan tangisnya. "Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Tapi pelankan", kata Naruto dengan lembut.

Sakura bisa mendengar detak jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat, senpainya ini pasti juga sangat kecewa dan sedang menahan amarahnya, berpura tegar di depannya.

Naruto melirik kearah barusan dan rupanya adegannya jadi semakin mengerikan. Sebelum Sakura melihatnya, Naruto langsung membawa pergi Sakura._ 'Gaara…aku tidak menyangka kau dengan…. Sasuke seperti itu'_

**TBC**

_AAARGGGGHHH…! Untuk fans Sasu dan Gaara, jangan bunuhhhh aq..! *bersujud-di-pojokan*. Kali ini teman yaoi nya si Sasuke adalah Gaara, tumben kan bukan si Naru. Si Naru sengaja ane buat ketua osis, karena sesuai logika, kita harus mencari pemimpin dari sifat kepemimpinannya, bukan karena tampangnya. Iya, kan, Naru?_

_^^ Naru kan bersifat ambisius dan pelindung, cocok aja kan jadi ketua osis, meskipun karismanya kalah dengan si Sasu. Wohohoho, tapi.. maaf ya mengecewakan kalian bagi yang anti yaoi dan walaupun sudah cukup umur untuk mendeskripsikan adegan melon, ane masih belum berani *gigit-jari* soalnya mikir juga kalau pembaca fic nih adek-adek berumur dibawah ane.. :* sayang mmuachh bagi yg review…._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fairy for You**

Disclaimer : Masashi K

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T (akan berubah M sesuai chap selanjutnya)

Genre : Romance, friendship, drama, humor^^(kok campur aduk gini, ya?)

**Chapter 3**

**"****Pertemuan sang Peri"**

Sakura mendadak terserang demam tinggi karena kejadian kemarin. Ia memang sudah mengetahui kalau Gaara itu cowok abnormal dan memiliki kekasih yang tak kalah tampannya dengan dirinya, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi, Sakura tidak menyangka kalau hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu. Lagipula, ia juga sudah salah berpikir bahwa ia bisa menghancurkan hubungan itu semudah yang ia bayangkan. Dan mengejutkannya, Naruto yang notabene sahabat mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui rahasia mereka. Sama seperti Sakura, Naruto juga dinyatakan sedang demam hebat dan tidak menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis selama tiga hari ini. Ia juga lebih shok dari Sakura.

Kankuro dan Temari saja sedikit bingung karena sudah 3 hari ini Sakura tidak bertamu pagi-pagi ke kediaman mereka. Gaara yang ditanya perihal itupun tidak mengetahui dengan jelas, karena ia memang tidak tau kalau Sakura dan Naruto memergoki hubungan ekstrim mereka.

Naruto dan Sakura sepakat untuk tidak membeberkan masalah ini ke publik. Naruto juga berjanji akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dan Gaara, tapi ia akan terus mengamati perkembangan mereka. Mungkin ia akan merencanakan menghancurkan hubungan terlarang tersebut.

"Bibi, Ayah sudah berangkat bekerja?", Tanya Sakura kepada pembantunya.

"Iya, nona. Tuan berpesan agar Nona jangan dulu ke sekolah besok"

"Baiklah, tapi aku sudah sedikit lebih segar. Kalau Ayah menelpon, katakan saja aku berolahraga di taman"

Pembantunya hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah tau jika tuan rumahnya itu tidak akan marah apapun yang dilakukan Sakura, lagipula ayah Sakura juga sudah tau kondisi anaknya mulai membaik dan akan lebih baik jika anaknya itu berolahraga kecil untuk memulihkan kesehatannya. Ya, itu kegiatan rutin yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil memutari taman yang sering ia kunjungi. Taman ini adalah tempat terakhir ia bermain dengan sang Ibu, sebelum pembunuhan mengerikan itu terjadi. Kadang ia sangat menyesal merengek mengajak ibunya bermain di taman, seandainya ia menuruti apa yang ibunya katakan, ibunya pasti sedang menemaninya berlari sekarang ini.

"Haah, Saku.. itu kan masa lalu", kata Sakura mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

30 menit berlari-lari kecil, Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak sambil meminum sedikit minuman botol mineral. Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk pink kesayangannya, kado terakhir pemberian sang ibu juga. Ia memandangi beberapa keluarga disana, Sakura tersenyum manis melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari dengan riangnya. Ia memang sangat suka dengan anak kecil, maka dari itu ia bercita-cita menjadi guru TK. Tatapannya pun beralih kearah pemuda yang sedang membaca buku di ayunan. Sepertinya usianya lebih muda darinya, melihat wajahnya yang manis dan memiki wajah baby. Kadang ia tersenyum simpul, mungkin sedang membaca buku komedi. Rambut merah pucatnya tertiup angin dan menampakkan mata hazelnya yang benar-benar indah. Kaos oblong berwarna putih bersih, dengan jaket abu-abu yang diselempangkan dipundak kirinya menampakkan sosok sederhana, simple namun sangat mempesona. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah jam tangan putihnya, sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang. Sakura sangat terhipnotis dengan pesona pemuda manis itu. '_Manisnya, apa dia itu artis,ya?'_

Merasa dipandangi, pemuda itu langsung melengah ke arah Sakura. Jelas saja Sakura kaget dan spontan memuncratkan air yang belum sempat ditelan itu. Hal itu mengundang perhatian pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Ini.. pakailah", pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan memberikannya sapu tangan putih. Sakura menatap heran dengan pemuda yang errr wajahnya benar-benar menggoda iman, apalagi dengan posisi seperti ini, Sakura merasa seperti seorang tuan putri.

'_Orang ini terlalu peka atau terlalu to the point?'_ pikir Sakura lalu mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangan pemuda misterius sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ng.. kalau kau tidak keberatan, bolehkan aku tau namamu", Tanya pemuda itu tersenyum hangat. Sakura yang pikirannya daritadi macam-macam, akhirnya luluh lantah melihat senyuman malaikat didepannya. Sepertinya dia pemuda baik-baik dan tidak bertingkah mesum seperti Sasuke. Ya, dia jauh dari kata-kata Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur buruk di mata Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Dan kau?"

"Sakura, ya? Pacarnya Sasuke?"

Sakura spontan menatap horror kearah pemuda itu, apa maksudnya mengatakan dia pacar dari seorang gay bermasalah itu. Jelas saja Sakura tidak terima, ini benar-benar penghinaan besar dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin memiliki pacar seburuk itu, wajahnya saja tampan", bela Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu. Ya, lebih baik ia dinobatkan menjadi perawan tua daripada harus memiliki pasangan semembahayakan dan semenakutkan seperti Sasuke. Kalau ia memiliki Death Note, mungkin daridulu ia akan menuliskan nama Sasuke Uchiha mati secara mengenaskan karena terkena HIV.

"Kau..tidak memperkenalkan dirimu?", lanjut Sakura yang penasaran mati dengan pemuda ini. Kenapa ia bisa mengenal Sasuke dan dapat gossip darimana bahwa pacarnya adalah Sasuke?

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, pemuda itu hanya menatapnya intens membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Gadis mana yang bisa bertahan duduk cool jika dipandang dengan tatapan seperti itu, mana wajahnya manis sekali pula. Sakura terus berdoa kepada Kami-Sama agar pemuda itu pergi sebelum ia terkena asma.

Pemuda itu mengambil sapu tangan putihnya yang tergeletak disamping Sakura. Ia melipatnya perlahan-lahan dan sangat rapi, membuat Sakura menampilkan ekspresi bodoh karena tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda berwajah pangeran ini. Ia menarik pelan tangan Sakura dan meletakkan sapu tangan putih itu ditelapak tangan Sakura.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapanpun kau mau. Simpanlah baik-baik"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai jati diri nya. Sakura hanya memandang sapu tangan putih itu dan membuka lipatannya. Terlihat ada terukir nama di ujung sapu tangan tersebut. Mungkin nama pemiliknya.

"Sasori…", Sakura menatap punggung pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu yang langkahnya sudah lumayan jauh. "Jadi begitu caramu berkenalan?", kata Sakura tersenyum. Ia akan mengembalikan sapu tangan ini ketika bertemu lagi dengannya dan mencari tau kenapa ia mengenal Sasuke Uchiha. Apakah orang itu juga mengenal Gaara?

0-0

Naruto berjalan kearah bangku kekuasaannya dengan kondisi yang masih menggigil, seharusnya ia masih istirahat tapi rasanya ia tidak tahan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya selama 3 hari. Maka dari itu ia nekad masuk ke sekolah dan rela mendengar omelan dari sang ibu ketika ia pulang nanti. Hinata, pacar Naruto ikut membantu sang pacar yang kondisinya benar-benar belum sembuh total. Dengan penuh rasa khawatir, ia membuatkan teh jahe hangat untuk Naruto.

"Hi..hinata-chan, kau tidak perlu serepot ini. Huachiiimm"

"naruto-kun, penyakitmu parah sekali kali ini, apa kau memakan tomat dalam jumlah banyak?"

"Le..lebih parah dari itu. Huachiim. Gara-gara sesuatu yang menakutkan daripada tomat. Tapi ada hubungannya juga dengan tomat"

"Kau bicara apa? Ayo cepat diminum"

Hinata heran, tidak biasanya Naruto sakit lebih dari 2 hari. Entah apa penyebabnya ia tidak tau dan Naruto bersikeras untuk tidak menceritakan masalahnya. Naruto hanya bilang itu rahasia keluarga yang Hinata belum boleh tau penyebabnya, untuk Hinata yang memang tidak memaksa ikut campur hanya bisa diam saja.

"Oi, kau sudah ada, dobe?"

Suara mencekam yang menjadi mimpi buruk 3 malam Naruto akhir-akhir ini sukses membuat Naruto memuncratkan teh jahenya itu. Hinata langsung dengan sigap mengambil tisu dan membersihkan kekotoran yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Sasuke hanya memandangnya heran, memang suaranya senyaring atau semengerikan apa sehingga membuat Naruto tersedak kaget seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau pulang saja", Hinata dengan sabar menggosok pelan tengkuk belakang Naruto. Naruto hanya memberi kode kepada Hinata bahwa dia baik-baik saja, walaupun sebenarnya penyakitnya akan semakin parah karena mengingat lagi kejadian kemarin. Itupun ia sangat bersyukur kemaren Hinata tidak ikut pulang bersamanya.

"Kenapa, Teme? Kau mau menjengukku? Tumben sekali? Dimana Gaara?", Tanya Naruto yang sudah memposisikan duduknya dengan gaya cool.

"Dia ada di kelas dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjengukmu"

"Lalu, sedang apa kau disini?", Naruto mengambil beberapa potongan-potongan apel yang sudah diiris dengan rapi oleh sang calon istri. Eheeemm. Naruto memang tidak salah memilih pasangan, bukan?

"Dimana Sakura?"

Brummpphh!

Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto memuncratkan apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya yang membuat Hinata dan Sasuke bergidik bingung, kenapa hari ini Naruto doyan membuang-buang makanan.

'_Apa-apaan si bocah aneh ini? Kenapa malah mencari Sakura? Bikin kaget saja'_ ujar Naruto dalam hati, ia tidak tau apa yang ada didalam pikiran si bungsu Uchiha ini. Bukannya pacarnya itu Gaara, kenapa yang dicari malah si Sakura? Orang gay tidak mungkin sembuh secepat itu bukan?

"Kau kenapa mencarinya ke ruanganku? Dasar aneh", kata Naruto.

"Ku fikir kau juga tau penyebabnya tidak ada 3 hari ini"

'_Iya, Sakura pasti shok melihat adegan ekstrim kalian'_

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan penuh kecurigaan sedangkan Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan bodoh seolah-olah bingung dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Naruto sedikit bangga dengan wajah bodohnya ini, ada gunanya juga digunakan disaat genting seperti ini.

"Memangnya kau tertarik dengan Sakura-chan, ya, Teme? Kau tidak merasa bersalah dengan Gaara, Sakura-chan menyukai pangeran Ai itu loh", kata Naruto memancing respon Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sebelum Naruto berusaha memikirkan rencana bagaimana mengusir Sasuke secara halus dari ruangannya, handphone Sasuke terlebih dulu menyelamatkan Naruto. Sasuke segera membuka pesan masuk dari Itachi, kakak sulungnya. Entah apa pesan tersebut, tapi ekspresi Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut ketika membacanya, membuat pasangan Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang dengan ekspresi bingung.

'_Kuso, kenapa kau datang lebih cepat'_ Sasuke menggenggam tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

0-0

"Sakura, tidak biasanya kau tidak mencari pangeran Ai mu itu", Tanya Ino melirik teman sebangkunya itu. Sakura masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja dan malas untuk menegakkan lehernya.

"Untuk sementara ini aku cuti", jawab Sakura dengan nada lemas.

"Kau cuti atau beralih ke Pangeran onyx?", Tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Siapa juga yang sudi dengan…..", kata-kata Sakura terpotong. Bagaimana ia menolak menyukai cowok gay sedangkan cinta pertamanya berpacaran dengan cowok gay itu.

"Tuh, kan, kau memang menyukai Sasuke", teriak Ino sambil memainkan rambut panjang Sakura.

"Apa, sih? Aku tidak tertarik dengan cowok seperti itu, kau tau kan aku doyan cowok berambut merah mentereng"

"Kalau begitu kau menyukai Karin?"

"Karin itu perempuan, baka!"

"Hm.. bagaimana dengan Deidara, rambutnya kan kuning berkilauan"

"Hah, aku tidak tertarik dengan pria feminim"

"Dia hanya tertarik denganku"

Suara mencekam itu sukses membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, sedangkan Ino memposisikan mulutnya dalam keadaan menganga, bukan hanya Sakura dan Ino yang terkejut, tapi 1 kelas pun menjadi hening, diam tak percaya.

"Hyaaaa! Apa yang kau katakan, ibliiisss! Kau jauh dari tipeeeeku!", akhirnya Sakura tersadar dan langsung berdiri sambil menunjuk nunjuk Sasuke yang berada di depan pintu. Sasuke dengan santai mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah-olah tidak peduli, ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Sakura.

"Jidat, kau memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dariku", kata Ino mengedipkan matanya.

"Ino, jangan percaya dengan iblis seperti dia, wajahnya saja tampan tapi…. Tapi…", Sakura mengenggam kedua tangannya, meskipun ia kebelet pengen membeberkan kehomoannya si Sasuke, tapi Sakura harus melindungi nama baik Gaara.

"Hiks.. kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Huaaaaaa!", Sakura histeris dan bersujud dipojokan, membuat Ino dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat aura Sakura yang errr seperti orang yang mau mengakhiri hidup. Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya berjongkok dihadapan Sakura, kemudian membelai rambut pink itu dengan lembut. Seluruh penghuni kelas membelalakkan mata dan bahkan penderita epilepsy langsung kumat di tempat melihat sang pangeran bersikap lembut kepada Sakura yang sudah terkenal sebagai antifans tunggal Sasuke. Tapi, sebenarnya, posisi itu tak seindah yang mereka lihat, karena Sasuke membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Ikut denganku, atau aku akan nekad memperkosamu disini"

Sakura menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang benar-benar ekspresinya lebih datar dari sebelumnya. "Brengsek, kenapa ancamanmu selalu hal mengerikan itu. Memangnya tidak ada ancaman yang lain", kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan karena ia benar-benar jengkel.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalau kau protes lagi, celana dalammu akan lepas 10 detik dari sekarang"

Sakura mendengus dan berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan, jelas saja ia kalah jika ancamannya sangat mematikan seperti itu. Walaupun Sakura mengakui ilmu-ilmu karatenya yang mahadasyat, tapi ia sadar tetap akan kalah melawan laki-laki yang berjiwa psikopat ini dan ia juga hanya bisa mempraktekkannya disaat benar-benar darurat.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-sama, aku menurutimu", kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat semanis mungkin. Sasuke masih memasang wajah stoicnya, padahal dalam hati '_Sial, kenapa senyumannya bisa semanis itu?'_. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan tanpa basa-basi ia menyeret Sakura keluar dari kelas. Otak iblis Sakura pun bekerja untuk mengerjai pemuda di depannya. Jika kekerasan tidak dapat membuatnya menang, maka lakukanlah perintahnya secara berlebihan, ya.. berlebihan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau bawa aku kemana?", Tanya Sakura dengan nada manja dan bergelayutan dilengan Sasuke sepanjang koridor. Jelas saja Sasuke meliriknya dengan horror. '_Apa-apaan gadis ini, barusan dia bersikap ganas, kenapa jadi agresif sekali?'_

"Lepaskan, kau membuatku ingin muntah", kata Sasuke mencoba untuk menyingkirkan gandengan Sakura. Sakura justru mempererat dan sesekali mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sasuke semakin merinding.

"Aku kan sangat sangat sa-ngat tertarik kepadamu, sa-su-ke-kun", kata Sakura dengan penekanan pada namanya. Meskipun ia juga jijik bersikap genit kepada laki-laki lain selain Gaara, tapi toh yang lagi dirangkulnya ini cowok abnormal, tidak mungkin akan terangsang oleh gadis seperti Sakura.

"Kenapa kau jadi bersikap menjijikkan seperti ini?"

"Kan kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, aku hanya mengembangkannya saja"

"Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Aku memang menyukai sesuatu yang berlebih"

"kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan jika aku melakukan hal yang lebih padamu"

"Lakukan saja kalau kau ma… maksud apa?"

Sasuke langsung menyeringai dan menyudutkan posisi Sakura di sudut koridor. Sakura mengerang sakit karena punggungnya menghantam keras dinding itu.

"Ma..mau apa kau?", Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Melakukan hal yang lebih kepada gadis manis di depanku ini"

Sakura menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah, entah cara seperti apa mengalahkan si Uchiha sialan ini. Sakura sudah berpikir keras tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, antara melakukan hal senonoh atau bahkan menonjokkan hingga babak belur.

"Sasuke, kau itu payah dalam bergaul"

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bicara guna mengalihkan pikiran Sasuke, meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Tangannya juga sudah siap menahan serangan apapun dari Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tau memposisikan diri kepada siapa kau harus berteman dan bercinta. Wajahmu tampan, kau adik dari pengusaha sukses, otakmu juga tidak bisa disaingi disekolah ini, tapi kau bodoh menyia-nyiakan hidupmu. Kalau aku jadi kakakmu, aku akan membunuh adik pengkhianat sepertimu. Percuma kakakmu melindungimu. Kau benar-benar berbahaya, Sasuke. Jujur, aku sangat takut kepadamu"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasuke termenung sendiri. Sebenarnya Sakura asal ngomong saja, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi depresi seperti itu. Sakura melengah, Sasuke tidak bergeming membuat Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Jangan, Saku. Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya", Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya kedinding dan menjatuhkan pelan tubuhnya. Matanya memandang nanar keramik-keramik yang menjadi saksi bisu kesedihannya. Ia meremas rambut ravennya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak pernah tau, siapa sebenarnya yang lebih berbahaya"

**TBC**

_^^ maaf y ternyata ada yang ngereview kecewa krna SasuGaa hombreng. Itulah cerita, nak *senyum-iblis. Yang menjadi Tuhan di fic ini adalah author sendiri, khekhkehkhee. Fic ini hanya pelampiasan rasa bersalah ane yang mnghilangkan fic pertama yang judulnya Motionless. Kebayang gak sakiitnya ketika fic itu lenyaaappp karena virus dan otak pikun karena lupa kata sandi di email sendirii…. *nangis-meraung-raung._

_Mungkin chap 4 nya agak ngadat di publish soalnya mau persiapan ngurus Kartu Rencana Studi. Semoga tdk ada yg penasaran n tertarik dngan lanjutannya. *ngelirik-inbox_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fairy for You**

Disclaimer : Masashi K

Pairing : ?

Rated : T (akan berubah M sesuai chap selanjutnya)

Genre : Romance, friendship, drama, humor^^(kok campur aduk gini, ya?)

**Chapter 4**

**"****Malaikat Bersayap Iblis"**

_"__Itachi-Nii.. apa yang kau lakukan? Banyak sekali darah di bajumu?"_

_ "__Ini darah menjijikkan keluarga Akasuna"_

_ "__Eh, jangan bilang kau membunuh mereka. Kenapa kau membunuh orang lain? Mereka salah apa?"_

_ "__Sasuke, jika Akasuna tidak ada, maka Uchiha akan menjadi pebisnis terkaya di Jepang"_

_ "__Kenapa caramu curang sekali?"_

_ "__Beginilah lingkunganmu hidup, kau adalah adik seorang mafia, Sasuke. Tidak ada orang lain yang tau selain Akasuna. Dan sekarang keluarga itu sudah tidak ada"_

0-0

"Shit!", Sasuke terbangun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang dalam mimpinya malam ini. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam ke arah jendelanya yang masih terbuka. Dengan langkah gontai ia melangkah untuk menutup jendelanya, mungkin karena angin malam ia harus mengalami mimpi buruk tentang Akasuna. Ia sebenarnya sadar bahwa cara membantai seluruh keluarga Akasuna adalah cara terbodoh yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya. Karena mereka tidak sadar meloloskan seorang anak yang jiwa keiblisannya diatas rata-rata mereka sendiri dan keberadaannya sangat sulit dideteksi oleh anak buahnya, bahkan sampai sekarang Itachi belum bisa menemukan siapa saja yang bekerja dibawah kuasa Sasori Akasuna itu.

"Sasori… kau mau membalaskan dendammu dengan cara apa lagi?"

0-0

Lain halnya di kediaman Sabaku, pemuda itu juga merasakan firasat buruk disekitar rumahnya dan sialnya kedua kakaknya sedang menginap di Suna karena ada acara keluarga. Kenapa Gaara tidak berkenan hadir, itu karena hari ini ia ada ulangan Fisika. Ya, ulangan Fisika, pelajaran yang paling egois dimana harus mempelajari semua dasar ilmu mulai dari matematika karena kebanyakan menghitung, Kimia karena ada saja kurva zat-zat yang harus dipelajari, Biologi karena menyangkut hubungan tentang hokum alam, geografi karena mempeributkan masalah tanah dan… (maaf, author sedikit mengeluarkan uneg-uneg). Maka dari itulah Gaara sendirian di rumah itu sesambil berdoa semoga mahluk kecil itu tidak menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya sebelum ayam berkokok. Dan karena firasat Gaara memang tidak pernah meleset, setan kecil itu sudah berteriak-teriak minta dipersilahkan masuk. Sekuat apapun Gaara menulikan pendengarannya, akhirnya ia luluh lantah mendengar isakan iba di luar sana.

"Kau itu tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menggangguku pagi-pagi?", Tanya Gaara dengan sangar. Sakura menatapnya polos.

"Inilah pekerjaanku"

"Sini!", Gaara mengambil kasar kotak bekal yang di bawa oleh Sakura. "Karena sudah ku terima dengan senang hati, sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini masih jam 4 subuh", Gaara mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah pintu gerbang, berharap Sakura angkat kaki sekarang atau selama-lamanya.

"Aku mau berkunjung"

"Astaga, Sakura", Gaara mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Hah, aku mengalah. Tapi kau ku tinggal tidur dan jangan menghancurkan rumahku dan jangan sampai kau mengganggu acara tidurku dan sebaiknya kau ingat kalau dirumah ini hanya kita berdua"

"Eh, mereka tidak ada. Hmm, ya tidak masalah lah", tanpa babibu, Sakura langsung menyelonong masuk. Gaara mengerutkan alisnya, karena sedikit mengerti tingkah sehari-hari Sakura, jelas saja ia merasa curiga dengan keanehan pagi ini. Sakura tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Pangeran Ai'.

"Ne, Gaara-kun, kalau mau lanjutkan tidur tidak masalah, aku mau main PS3 Kankuro-Nii, ya"

Gaara jadi semakin curiga, biasanya Sakura juga lebih hobi menghancurkan PS3 nya, kenapa sekarang beralih ke permainan Kakaknya. Apa dia beralih hati? Hah, mana mungkin secepat itu. Pasti setan kecil itu merencanakan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan Gaara, begitu firasat buruk Gaara. Dan otak licin Gaara juga berjalan secara logika, Sakura sangat tau kalau Gaara tidak suka menyentuh barang-barang milik kakaknya terutama playstation, apa Sakura sengaja agar Gaara tidak mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, kau jangan berisik", kata Gaara dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Sakura tanpa melihat pemuda itu. Diam-diam Gaara bersembunyi dan benar Sakura menyalakan playstation itu. Tapi, kenapa dibiarkan begitu saja?

Gaara berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura yang semakin dekat semakin mencurigakan. Mata elangnya dengan cepat melihat Sakura sedang menulis sesuatu di handphonenya yang akan ditujukan kepada Temari.

_Temari-nee, maaf aq harus memberitahukan hal ini. Mngkin Nee-chan dan Nii-chan tidak mngkin percaya, tapi Gaara berpacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda dari keluarga ma…_

Sebelum menyelesaikan ketikannya, Gaara lebih dulu merebut ponsel Sakura. Sakura langsung menjerit histeris karena kaget dan lebih kaget melihat Gaara berdiri dengan aura suram.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?', batin keduanya secara bersamaan, mereka saling pandang dan bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Sakura tersentak sadar, daripada ia menjelaskan apa maksud sms belum selesai itu, lebih baik ia melarikan diri secepat-cepatnya dan merengek kepada ayahnya bahwa ia akan pindah sekolah hari ini guna menghindari terror Gaara. Tapi, sebelum Sakura berdiri, Gaara spontan menggapai lengan Sakura dan dengan kasar ia menyudutkan Sakura di dinding. Mengunci kedua lengan gadis itu dan menekan kedua lutut Sakura dengan kuat. Sakura menelan air liurnya.

'_Biasanya dalam posisi seperti ini, sang gadis akan dicumbu dengan kasar oleh pria normal, tapi kalau pria itu tidak normal…. Dia akan… mem…bu..nuh.. aaarggghhhh_', Sakura berteriak histeris dalam hati. Ok, Saku, Kakashi-sensei sudah melatihmu bagaimana melepaskan diri dari penguncian seperti ini.

"Walaupun aku tidak normal, tapi untuk menghancurkan masa depan seorang gadis aku masih sanggup. Kau ingat, kan, disini hanya kita berdua", seringai Gaara mulai menakutkan membuat Sakura bergisik takut.

"Maaf, senpai ku yang ganteng. Kau orang pertama yang mendapatkan serangan ini", kata Sakura menyeringai lebih kejam. Ia langsung.. (aduh, author gak ngerti bela diri sebenarnya) menjatuhkan Gaara dalam satu serangan. Gaara menatapnya kaget karena tidak percaya bahwa gadis ini memiliki ilmu bela diri yang sangat hebat. Dengan berat hati Sakura langsung menendang kuat tengkuk belakang Gaara yang sedang lengah.

"Sa..kura…", Gaara langsung ambruk seketika.

"Maaf, senpai", kata Sakura menahan air matanya dan kemudian berlari keluar.

0-0

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk laci mejanya menunggu balasan sms seseorang, sudah 40x telponnya tidak diangkat dan beberapa sms yang masuk juga tidak dibalas. Ini sudah jam 9 pagi, kemana kekasihnya itu membolos. Jelas saja Sasuke uring-uringan karena hari ini tidak bisa bermain dengan Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto melirik Sasuke yang duduk menyendiri, ketua osis itu bergidik ngeri seakan tau apa yang dibayangkan Sasuke.

"Heh, Dobe. Apa maksud gidikanmu itu", Tanya Sasuke ketus. Untuk mata ctar Uchiha yang mampu menangkap tatapan aneh seseorang pasti sadar ada orang yang menatapnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Teme. Aku baru saja membayangkan Hinata-ku kau rebut", jawab Naruto asal yang disahuti dalam hatinya dengan kata "semoga itu tidak terjadi".

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Hinata"

"_Lebih tepatnya tidak tertarik dengan perempuan"_, sambung Naruto dalam hati. Daripada ia adu mulut dengan Sasuke, lebih baik ia menoleh kea rah jendela, siapa tau tiba-tiba buku Death Note terjatuh dari atas langit.

"Wahhh, Sakura-chan memang jago olahraga, ya. Dia keren sekali", kata Naruto girang sambil mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya keluar jendela dan meneriakkan kalimat semangat untuk Sakura.

"Ya, pacarku memang keren", kata Sasuke cuek. Naruto kaget dan nyaris terjatuh dari lantai 3 kalau tidak sigap memegang dinding dalam. Naruto melengah horror kea rah Sasuke.

" kapan kau berpacaran dengannya? Lalu Gaara bagaimana? Memangnya Sakura mau denganmu?", Tanya Naruto dan dibalas dengan seringai iblis Sasuke.

"Sejak aku memutuskan berpacarannya dengannya beberapa detik yang lalu"

"Teme, kau jangan seenaknya, ya. Sakura pasti akan marah-marah kalau mendengar ucapanmu itu heeehhh"

"Tidak ada gadis yang akan menyesal berhubungan dengan Uchiha"

Naruto terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, lebih tepatnya mengamati gerakan-gerakan lincah Sakura dibawah sana. Hembusan angin membelai lembut rambut kuningnya dan menampakkan tatapan aquamarine yang menusuk.

"Kau yang akan menyesal, Sasuke. Suatu saat nanti", kata Naruto dengan dingin dan nyaris tidak terdengar. Sasuke memandang pemandangan langka hari ini, wajah Naruto Nampak sangat kecewa.

0-0

Sakura benar-benar kelelahan karena hari ini ia sangat over bermain basket. Entah kenapa ia sangat bersemangat, hm lebih tepatnya membuang pikiran tentang kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena pukulannya mungkin sangat kuat sehingga Gaara tidak masuk sekolah. Gadis bermata emerald itu menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil kesayangannya. Ia membuka kaleng air mineral dan meminumnya dengan membabi buta.

Tap!

Sakura menyimburkan air yang telah ia minum kea rah samping karena kaget tiba-tiba ada yang menjulurkan tangannya. Untung saja ia spontan menyimburkan kea rah samping sehingga tidak mengenai tangan orag tersebut. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan mata indahnya membulat.

"Perkenalkan, siswa baru di sekolah ini", kata pemuda manis itu tersenyum ramah.

"Kau…."

J

"Apa? Ternyata kau itu senpai ku? Kyaaaa, sebelumnya aku mengira kau itu 1 tahun lebih muda dariku, bahkan kau lebih tua dari Gaara. Woo, kau terlalu imut", kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pemuda bernama Sasori Akasuna itu hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura yang ritmenya tergolong cepat.

"Ah, iya, maaf aku lupa membawa sapu tanganmu. Tapi ada di rumah kok, sudah tercuci bersih", Sakura menunjukkan senyum pepsodentnya.

"Syukurlah ketika tiba disini, aku langsung melihatmu. Aku senang karena ada 1 orang yang ku kenal"

"Bukan hanya aku saja, disini Sasuke juga ada. Hm, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke, kenapa saat itu Senpai menuduhku sebagai pacar Sasuke?"

"Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau kau itu pacarnya"

"Haah, siapa yang sudi berpacaran dengan orang yang keluarganya itu mafia terjahat. Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia", kata Sakura berbisik.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mafia?"

"Hm, tapi karena aku percaya dengan senpai, makanya aku kasih bocoran tentang kebusukan orang itu. Aku pernah melihat kakaknya saat itu", kata Sakura dengan wajah polos.

Sasori tersenyum lepas kemudian mengacak poni Sakura, Sakura spontan menatap Sasori yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut, serasa memiliki seorang kakak.

"Sepertinya kau orang jujur, aku percaya padamu, Sakura"

"Eits, jangan salah, Senpai. Aku itu ratu tukang bohong. Ng, tapi Senpai… jangan beri tau yang lain ya kalau Sasuke seperti itu. Aku takut ada hati yang tersakiti", Sakura menunduk sedih. Sasori memandang ekspresi Sakura yang tiba-tiba murung, kemudian ia mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya. Sepertinya rencananya nyaris gagal karena salah target.

"Kalau boleh tau, perasaan siapa yang kau jaga?", Tanya Sasori dengan lembut.

"Orang yang kucintai", jawab Sakura tanpa sadar karena hari ini dia memang rentan galau.

"Yang kau cintai?", Sasori mengangguk bingung, jika ia bertanya lebih lanjut siapa nama orang tersebut, ia takut Sakura tidak akan mau dekat dengannya karena terlalu mencampuri urusannya. Lebih baik seperti ini saja, karena gadis itu percaya padanya. Tapi, apa maksudnya ia menjaga perasaan orang yang dicintainya demi Sasuke? Apa gadis ini lesbian atau…. Malah sebaliknya?

"Daripada menjaga perasaan orang yang kau cintai, sebaiknya kau jaga tangan mu ini dari luka", kata Sasori menyadarkan lamunan Sakura. Pemuda itu mengenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mletakkan plaster yang belum terbuka itu ke telapak tangan Sakura.

"Cuci dulu tanganmu kemudian tempelkan itu. Kau bisa melakukannya sandiri, kan?", Sasori beranjak dari duduknya dan Sakura hanya manggut-manggut saja. Sebelum pergi, pemuda itu tersenyum hangat, membuat perasaan galau Sakura jadi menghangat juga.

"Dia… senpai yang baik"

0-0

"Haah, siapa pemuda manis itu. Cocok sekali dengan Sakura-chan", kata gadis manis berambut lavender itu. Ia menatap dari kejauhan dibalik jendela perpustakaan yang berada di lantai dasar.

"Semoga dengan kehadiran pemuda itu, dia bisa melupakan Gaara-san"

"Dimana Sakura?"

Kekasih Naruto itu melengah kearah sumber suara dan spontan berteriak histeris kemudian tangannya langsung menyekap bibirnya sendiri, karena sadar ia dalam ruang baca. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung menjauhkan telinganya karena jeritan cewek itu nyaring dan melengking.

"Ah, Sa..sasuke-kan, maa..maaf", kata Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalian ini memang serasi, ya. Setiap melihatku pasti berteriak histeris. Aku bukan penampakan"

Hinata hanya menunduk saja, setelah mendengar cerita Naruto, ia memang jadi semakin gugup berhadapan dengan Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Sakura ada dimana?", Sasuke mendekat kearah jendela dan matanya sedikit membulat. Tangannya gemetar hebat melihat sosok pemuda yang sangat ia tidak ingin lihat sedang mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Dan lebih mengejutkannya, pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya mati-matian mengatur nafasnya. Tidak menyangka rivalnya sudah muncul disaat Sasuke belum mantap mengatur permainannya sebagai tameng melawan Sasori.

"Sasuke-san? Kau baik-baik saja?", Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya, ia bukan anak smp lagi yang sudah terjebak 3 kali ke dalam permainan Sasori, ia harus menemui pemuda itu secara jantan. Percuma ia terus bersembunyi dan meminta perlindungan sang Kakak, karena ia tau, Sasori selalu menemukannya. Bahkan ia sudah mendekati Sakura, berarti pemuda berwajah malaikat namun bersayap iblis itu sudah mengerti permainannya.

0-0

Sasuke berlari kearah halaman belakang mencari-cari keberadaan Sasori. Sebagai manusia yang tumbuh dalam kegengsian yang tinggi, ia tidak boleh pengecut menghadapi lawan. Setidaknya ia harus berani memunculkan wajahnya di depan mata Sasori, meskipun ia masih trauma dengan keberadaan pemuda tersebut. Nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal dan memegang kedua lututnya.

"Sasuke, ya"

Sasuke melengah kearah sumber suara yang sangat lembut itu, Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan pemuda berwajah inosen namun tidak setara dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman miring khas Sasori.

"Seperti biasa, ya, nada bicaramu seperti orang baik"

Sasori melipatkan silang kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap tenang kearah Sasuke.

"Kau juga, sinis seperti biasanya. Apa pacarmu bahagia memiliki kekasih seketus dirimu"

"Sakura tidak mengeluhkan hal itu"

"Jadi benar Sakura itu pacarmu, sayang sekali, padahal aku tertarik dengannya"

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya agar tetap bersikap tenang dan jangan sampai terlihat seperti orang ketakutan.

"Jangan mengganggunya, aku sangat mencintainya. Ku mohon, aku rela kau bunuh demi dia", Sasuke mati-matian terlihat natural, karena agak sedikit berbahaya berbohong di depan Aksuna yang mitosnya bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang.

"Oh, ya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu mencintai orang lain, apa kau tau itu siapa?"

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau"

Sasori mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya Uchiha ini tidak bisa dijebak dengan pertanyaan itu. Hazel dan Onyx itu saling memandang sengit dan kesunyian melanda saat itu, sangat sangat mencekam.

Sasori tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Sasuke.

'_Sudah dewasa kau rupanya, tidak termakan jebakan pertanyaanku_'

**TBC**

_Ahhhh, akhirnya bisa publish lagi. Maaf ya minna kalau chap ya agak telat, yaaa biasa orang sibuk. ^^ kali ini semakin mendekati permasalahan cerita, semoga bisa terselesaikan agar tidak menjadi fanfic yang terlantarkan._

_Sekedar kasih bocoran sedikit kalau pair ini jauh dari GaaSaku, jadi untuk yg suka GaaSaku jangan membayangkan mereka bersatu di fic ini. Karena fic ini antara SasuSaku or SasoSaku._

_-_- dan ini bukan fic yaoi, jadi gak mungkin berakhir SasuGaa._

_Makasih untuk yg review, review positif dan membangunnya memberi ane semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Sayang kaliannn…. Ummmuaaachhh! *masuk-jurang_


End file.
